


This Is Our Place, We Make the Rules

by martianwahtney



Series: ironhusbands bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: Rhodes comes home from school to find Tony build a blanket fort in their living room, usual blanket fort-esque shenanigans ensue
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: ironhusbands bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839253
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83
Collections: Ironhusbands Bingo 2020





	This Is Our Place, We Make the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> square: I2 Blanket Fort  
> card: 2002

“Tones!” Rhodes called as he walked into their apartment.

He stopped dead at the sight that greeted him. Their neat living room now looked like a bomb had gone off in it. The couches were both pushed back towards the walls, and there were blankets stretching across the couches and the both coffee tables. Rhodes did  _ not _ see their tv (which was supposed to sit on one of the coffee tables) which was mildly concerning.

“Tones?”

“In here!” the voice came from deep within the mess of blankets.

“Oh my god the living room ate you,”

He heard Tony’s loud laughter and couldn’t help but grin. He dropped his backpack and kicked off his shoes and somehow managed to find his way into the mess of blankets.

The second he made his way into the bomb he realized that it wasn’t a bomb at all, but a fort. Tony had built a blanket fort that spanned the entire living room.

Tony sat near the coffee table, their tv on the floor in front of him. Their ancient NES system was hooked up to it and Tony was in the middle of what looked like a particularly lethal Mario Kart game. Rhodes maneuvered around so he was sitting next to Tony. 

Tony had brought in all the pillows and blankets from their bed, and he had even managed to bring in their little desk fan. It really shouldn’t have surprised Rhodes that Tony was good at building blanket forts. He twisted around and his gaze fell on a little red cooler near Tony’s other side.

Rhodes reached around his boyfriend and popped the cooler open to find that Tony had even brought in a few bottles of beer, soda, and water. God Tony really was the absolute best. He snagged a bottle of water before settling back down next to Tony.

“You’re still in your pajamas,” Rhodes commented.

“Class got canceled. Professor couldn’t find a place to park and needed some space from campus,” Tony said, his brow furrowing at his game.

“So I put on the TV as background noise so I could study and they were building a blanket fort! And I’ve never built one before so I spent all day sketching this out and then putting it together,” Tony explained.

“It’s pretty cool in here, Tones,” Rhodes said.

Tony, as always, flushed at the praise. Rhodes leaned forward to kiss his cheek, enjoying the way Tony flushed further.

“Platypus you’re ruining my streak,”

“The bullshit ‘I haven’t blushed since I was 13’ streak or your Mario Kart streak?” Rhodes asked.

“Both,” Tony whined.

Rhodes grinned and took a sip of his water. It didn’t take too long for Tony to win his race. He offered the second controller to Rhodes with a devious smirk on his face.

“This could be dangerous,”

“Platypus it’s ok that I’m better than you,”

Rhodes took the controller from him.

“You’re going down Tones,” 

“Sure I am,” he agreed in a way that let Rhodes know he was really disagreeing.

_ Brat _ , Rhodey thought fondly.

In the end they never figured out who would end up winning that particular set of races as just before they started the fourth and final race the doorbell rang and Tony “accidentally” tripped over the wires to get to the doorbell, thus ending the game for both of them.

When Tony returned to the fort he was carrying a pizza box.

“You ruined our game on purpose for pizza?” Rhodes asked, his voice deadpanned.

“I didn’t ruin anything,” Tony insisted.

“Besides, would you rather I left the pizza out there for anyone to steal, or god forbid get cold?” Tony shot back.

“You’re implying the pizza man would have left the pizza if we didn’t open the door right that second,”

“You don’t know what they’re like,”

Rhodes made a vague  _ what the fuck  _ gesture because honestly, what the fuck.

“I got pineapples and pepperoni because you’re a heathen,” Tony said as he opened the box.

“You say that like you don’t eat the pineapple too,”

“Yes but I’m not a heathen,”

“Tony-” he started but instead shook his head, a smile on his face.

He grabbed the paper plates the pizza place had given them and put two slices on each plate. He closed the box and held on to both plates as Tony finished figuring out what they were going to watch while they ate. He finally settled on something and took the plate from Rhodes with a grin on his face.

“Jurassic Park?”

“It’s a classic honey pot,”

Rhodes grinned and kissed the side of Tony’s head and settled in to watch what was arguably one of the most iconic movies of all time.


End file.
